Batman vs Akame
Description 2 dark heroes who fight for good in an organization. Who should win a battle like this, Batman, the dark knight of the justice league, or Akame the wielder of the demon-blade murasame of Night Raid? First Speech OST: Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: Dark heroes. Rena: Come in all shapes and sizes. Mion: Especially ones who fight for a team. Rena: Batman the Dark Knight Mion: And Akame, the wielder of the one-hit kill sword. Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and we are pitting 2 characters in a match to see who would win a death battle! Batman Mion: Gotham city. Rena: Criminals ran the street, it was utter chaos over there. The Joker, Penguin and so many others. Mion: To fight the crime in the city takes a good superhero! Rena: And this superhero is Batman! Mion: After watching his parents be murdered, he dedicated his life to fighting crime. Rena: I'm surprised he never let that be his downfall. Mion: Batman is a master of stealth and martial arts. Rena: One of his signature weapons is the batarang, shark repellent, and many different other items, shark repellent is just ridiculous though Background: -Real Name: Bruce Wayne -Weight: 210 lbs -Height: 6'2" -Age: 42 -Weapon: Batarang, Grapling Hook, Explosive Gel, etc. -Earned the title "The dark knight" -Became a god once Mion: The batarang has many different uses Rena: Such as being a camera to spy Mion: That too... Rena: Not to mention, batman has that explosive gel, it looks like shaving cream Mion: Of course. Rena: Batman has much skills other than fighting. Such as 12 masters degrees, and wouldn't that take like 72 years to get? Mion: Yeah, I don't know how he did it though. Batarang: -Comes in many forms and sizes -Different variants -Can be combined with other items for a deadly combination -Can deflect some attacks -Can be concealed easily Rena: The batarang, probably can do almost anything in the world. Mion: It may... Rena: Well to per-say, the batarang and the explosive gel were probably invented by batman after 12 masters degrees were obtained Mion: That's right. Feats: -Heavily experienced -Escaped many traps -Armor is bullet and knife resistant -Escape artist -Genius -Many gadgets Mion: Onto the next one Rena: Yep. Akame Mion: Night Raid... Rena: A group of skilled assassins, Mion: One of the members is Akame Rena: Akame who? Mion: Just Akame. Rena: Oh, Mion: Akame weilds a powerful teigu, or power known as murasame. Rena: Or a sword that kills in one slice. Background: -Real Name: Akame -Weight: Unknown -Height: 5"4' -Age: Teens -Weapons: Murasame -Has one hit kill sword -Can dodge assualt rifle bullets Mion: Murasame is a one hit kill sword Rena: It will kill any biological being with a heart in one cut Mion: Talk about overpowered Rena: Well, Akame is worthy of using it. Mion: And Akame has cut herself with it to enter a demon mode Rena: Her demon mode is more powerful than most other characters in Akame ga Kill Mion: Not to mention, Demon mode is called ennodzuno mode. Murasame: ''' -One of the 48 teigus, or Imperial Arms -Can activate ennoodzuno mode -Kills in one slice -Can kill with even the smallest, tiniest cut -One and only weapon of Akame Mion: More dangerous than your nata? Rena: Yep Mion: More dangerous than an assault rifle? Rena: Maybe. '''Feats: -Has a one hit kill sword -Killed country level esdeath -Dodged an assault rifle bullet flying directly at her -Part of night raid -Well trained -Ennoodzuno mode gives her a boost in strength in durability and speed Mion: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once in for all. Rena: It's Rock N' Roll Time! Prelude Dinosaur World, 12:09 AM Inside, The Joker, Najenda, Leone, and Sheele are talking. Akame is outside. Joker: As I was... The lights go out Najenda: Uh oh Joker: It's the bat. POW POW POW POW POW The lights come back online and the joker is knocked out and Najenda, Leone and Sheele are all tied up. Najenda: AKAME! THE BAT'S HERE! Akame was outside and she heard Najenda shout that Batman appeared behind Akame. Batman: You're done, you're coming with me. Akame: Eliminate. FIGHT!!! Fight (Credit to spiderbat and LK-sixtyfour for sprites) Batman launched his grappling hook at Akame, Akame caught it and started pulling her towards batman. Batman jumped out of Akame's way when she swung her sword. Akame swung at Batman again, only for him to dodge it. Batman punched Akame in the face and swept her legs and she fell. Akame got back up and swung at batman again. Akame jumped on a wall and jumped off it, aiming her sword at batman. Batman moved out of the way again before launching a grappling hook at her sword. Akame dodged it and cut the cable. Batman soon jumped up and tore off the T-Rex fossil's skull and connected it to another grappling hook cable. He then swung it around like a flail, causing Akame to run. Batman soon hit Akame with the skull and she flew and hit the wall. Batman grabbed the skull and jumped down, smashing it on Akame. Akame got up and swung a few times at batman. Batman dodged the sword and swept her legs. Batman then jumped into a vent. Akame got up and said... Akame: Where'd you go? suddenly... KABOOM!!! Akame went flying past the dino skeleton exhibit and she flew out the window. She landed on the roof of the tall mall. Batman walked out, putting away his cannister of explosive gel. Batman: Do you surrender? Akame: No!! Akame got up and charged at Batman again. Batman punched at her, but Akame dodged batman and swung at his legs. Batman jumped up and kicked Akame in the face. Akame was sliding off. She nearly fell as she looked down. She was at the very top of an 92 story mall. She could see the streets and dots of light below. Batman launched a grappling hook and it caught Akame's leg. Batman pulled her closer and started swinging her around. He then detached the grappling hook and she flew off the building. Akame was now falling, however, a plane was coming by. She landed on the plane's wing and she broke into the window. Akame looked around, just scared passengers. KLINK. Akame saw a batarang right next to her, it hit the wall. She looked around and batman was there. Akame charged at batman with her sword. It hit batman's body armor and she was pushing him to the back. She soon pushed him into the cargo room and batman slipped out of the way. Akame was standing on the cargo when batman pulled a lever switch. The cargo hold was being opened, and Akame was falling out. Batman jumped out with her. Akame saw batman when she was falling, so she starting trying to cut him with her sword. Batman was blocking her attacks. Akame soon made it to a side of a skyscraper and she broke a window and got in. She stuck her sword into the ground and held on so she wouldn't get pulled out by batman. Batman was hanging off the skyscraper. Akame threw a table out the window and she heard it shatter. Akame quickly pulled her sword out of the ground and ran deeper inside the office skyscraper. Pulling batman in. Batman: This end's now. Akame: ... Batman summoned a large swarm of bats and they were coming right at Akame, Akame ducked, but batman grabbed her and held her up. Akame broke free by flailing around until she fell out of batmans grip. She jumped up and knee'd batman in the groin then punched him in the face. Akame picked up a chair and shattered it on him. Akame grabbed a computer monitor and smashed it on batmans head, Akame slashed him, but it only hit his armor. Akame kicked batman one more time and he fell out of the skyscraper. Akame jumped out next, pointing her sword at batman's back. She was about to get him, Until... Batman glided away. Akame was now falling. She was getting closer and closer to the ground. Akame swung her sword at the skyscraper and it got stuck into the concrete. Akame was now hanging off her sword. She jumped on top of it and watched Batman fall. When Batman hit the ground, Akame knew he wasn't dead. Batman fired a grappling hook at Akame's sword, it got it and pulled it out of the skyscraper and Akame was falling. Akame grabbed her sword and she was flying right towards Batman. Akame closed her eyes in hope she wouldn't get hurt when she stabbed batman. But she only got her sword lodged into the ground without getting hurt. Akame pulled her sword out and saw the batmobile drive right towards her. Akame jumped up and landed on the car's top. She held onto it as it stopped. Batman then jumped out and Akame slashed at him. Batman: What are you? Akame: ... Batman: This ends now! Batman threw a batarang, but Akame deflected it. Batman continued to throw batarangs. Akame was deflecting them all. KLANK KLANK KLANK KLANK KLANK KLANK KLANK Akame jumped up and slashed at Batman. Batman dodged her and tried to punch Akame, but that was the stupidest thing batman done. SHINK!!! Blood slashed out of Batman's knuckle. Batman: You didn't Akame: Mmhmm... Batman: no.. no no. no.. no... NO NO! NO!! NO!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Batman was screaming no and then he fell to the ground. Batman: gone.... Akame put her sword away as she looked down on batman's dead body. Soon Akame walked off, back to the mall, ready to free her friends and receive 2 million dollars. Akame was set for life. KO!!! KO and Results Mion: Ouch Rena: One cut kill! Mion: Batman may of had the invasiveness and intelligence, Rena: Akame was more dangerous and stronger. Faster too. Mion: Batman's technology may be superior to Akame's, but her sword is far more deadly than batman himself. Rena: Akame being a skilled assassin can definitely counter the bat's martial art skills. Mion: The common foe batman deals with usually is the joker, in which, has no actual power, neither does penguin or two-face. Rena: They do have technology, or just plain guns and criminal experience. Mion: Akame dealt with more dangerous, faster foes. Faster than batman, such as Esdeath. Akame (Winner): +Faster +Stronger +Ennoodzuno mode +More Powerful Weapons +Actually has powers -Not as smart, but still smart -Less range Batman (Fallen): +IQ 192 and 12 masters degress (72 years of education squeezed into a few years) +Better Range -No better mode or form -Slower -Weaker -Less powerful weapons -No "powers" whatsoever Mion: It was a close fight though Rena: It seems like Akame became rich after killing the rich! Mion: The winner is Akame, Happy Easter Everyone! Next Time on Death Battle The USG Ishimura shocks into Earth's Athmosphere. Isaac Clarke, being the only crew member is walking around. Isaac is walking around at the exterior of the ship. But suddenly, he see's a man, big muscular guy in armor walking aboard his ship. Guts: What the hell is this place? Suddenly, Guts sees 3 blue dots on him, he looks up and see's Isaac Clarke pointing his plasma cutter at him. Guts pulls up his sword, Dragonslayer, a fight is going to begin. Next Battle: Guts vs Isaac ClarkeCategory:Paladinporter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017